Steven Andrew
by rentaholic00
Summary: We discover why Mark can't stand to be at the beach. Connected to Round Two. Oneshot


b A/N – I was in a really emotional mood when I wrote this. Read and Review, pretty please, and you will have earned my undying gratitude and love.

Disclaimer – You know the drill. I'm just playing with his characters.

Mark's POV /b 

I have a sister, Cindy, that everyone knows about. But what very few people know is that I also had a brother, Steven Andrew. He died when I was fifteen, when he was only nine. We were very close, considering the age difference. Everyone used to say that he was my twin, delayed six years. He had spiky, thin blonde hair, small frame, and a square jaw. To accentuate the similarities, Steven got unnecessary black rectangular glasses.

One day in mid August, my family decided to take a boating trip on the Atlantic Ocean. It was cloudy that day, the water black and cold, a nice contrast against the white sky.

-flashback-

"_MARK, STEVEN, NOW!!!" Mrs. Cohen screamed up the carpeted flight of stairs. _

"_COMING!!" The two yelled back down. They finished getting their things together and stomped down the stairs._

_They bounded out the front door and climbed into the green mini van. Once the brothers were settled in their seats, Cindy shot them a disapproving look. They were wearing sweaters and long pants, thanks to the delightful weather, while their sister was wearing _very_ short shorts and a tube top shirt. _

"_Guys…we're going to the beach and you're both wearing _sweaters!_ Jeez oh Pete." _

"_Uh, Cindy? We should both be critizing your outfit, have you seen the weather? You are going to _freeze_ on the boat. You know that, right?" Steven got back at his sister. Mark gave him a high five. "Good job, dude. I've taught you well," The older boy whispered to Steven._

"_Oh…be quiet, shorty," Cindy muttered. She rolled her eyes and flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder._

"_Alright, everyone ready? Got everything? All packed up?" Mr. Cohen's deep voice inquired nervously. _

"_Dad…we're not going on a ten year trip hike through the Appalacians. We are spending a day out on a boat…we're okay," Mark replied rationally to his anxious father._

"_Right…you're right, son. Let's get going then."_

_It took them twenty minutes to get to the dock, where the luxurious boat was waiting. They boarded quickly, eager to get on the water._

_When the boat was up and running, Steven scrambled to get to the end of the boat that was going against the wind and let the cold air whip against his face. Mark watched the scene lovingly. He loved his little brother so much it wasn't even funny._

_The boat went faster and faster, and eventually, Mark joined his mini at the end of the boat. He put his arm around Steven's shoulders._

"_Steven?"_

"_Yeah, Mark?"_

"_Love you, buddy," Mark reminded him._

"_Love you too, M."_

_Suddenly, the boat came to an abrupt stop. Both Mark and Steven were thrust forward. But Steven was on the fourth bar out of five of the railing and Mark was on the deck of the ship. Steven lost his footing and fell over the end of the boat. Mark screamed first for Steven, then for his parents, frantically pacing as he waited for them to come._

_They came running very soon; Mark almost never raised his voice; something must be wrong._

"_S-Steven…he fell over…I-I couldn't catch him…" Mark stammered, tears threatening to spill over._

"_Oh my go-…NO!" Mrs. Cohen wailed._

_Mark fell to the floor of the boat and was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on the hardwood._

"_I couldn't catch him. It's all my fault." He kept repeating over and over. _

-end flashback-

Steven was my inspiration for many things and was the one person I could trust with my secrets. He had been very mature for his age, never letting one secret slip. I told him about my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first bad grade, even. Steven was my best friend, and he was gone. Gone forever.

Since that day, I try to stay away from the beach. Looking at the dark water is too painful, too heart-wrenching. Steven was a little ball of sunshine, jumping from place to place, always having an optimistic view on life. It's hard to believe, even seven years later, that the beautiful, bright spirit of my baby brother was lost to the cold, black waves of the ocean.

b Review!!!! /b 


End file.
